In the End
by oneechan19
Summary: Yuki's having troubles w/his relationship w/Shuichi, so he decides to talk to a fellow writer.Yaoi?Of course!It's Gravatation.xover w/other anime


In the End  
  
A Gravitation fanfic  
  
crossover with... "sore wa himitsu desu!" (and no not slayers. you'll just have to read to find out ;) )  
  
~~~  
Yuki sat on the park bench, smoking a cigerette. On the outside, he looked calm and cool. But on the inside, he was a mess. He had yelled at Shuichi earlier that day, and the young singer had left the apartment in tears. Now Yuki felt bad. Every though he never said it out loud, he really loved the baka* boy. But the way things were going, he didn't know how much longer Shuichi would tolerate him. And that scared him. He had become dependant of Shuichi, Shuichi was his only protection against going into depression. If he lost Shuichi... Yuki didn't know what he'd do.  
  
Yuki exhaled the smoke and crushed his cigerette out. He had decided to walk to clear his head. Lot of good that did him. Walking again again, he soon was in an area he didn't really recognize. He was about to turn around when he spotted a familar looking car parked by the road. Walking up to it, he confirmed that it was the car he thought is was. Yuki looked up at the building it was parked in front of, thought for a moment, then went in. Finding the name he was looking for on the call numbers, he went up the flight of stairs to the apartment. But once he got to the door, he hesitated.  
  
The apartment belonged to a fellow writer who had the same publisher and editor as Yuki. They had gone on a few book tours together in the past year and had lunch together a couple times. Younger than Yuki, but older than Shuichi, the young man wrote fiction books, mainly about children and thier monster companions and the adventures they had. Children books. Totally opposite of what Yuki wrote, but they still got along. Yuki knew that the other writer had had some problems with his relationship, and decided to ask for his help.  
  
Firmly decideing that this might help, Yuki knocked on the door. A few shuffles came from within, then a muffled "Coming!" before the door opened. "Yuki-san?" the blond-haired blue-eyed author asked, surprised to see the other there.  
  
"Takaishi-san," the amber-eyed blonde countered. Now that he was already this far, he was starting to have doubts. What would he say? "Takaishi-san, my sex life has really been sucking lately. Maybe you can solve my problem." No, Takaishi would probably get the wrong idea. "Help me. Please." No, too pitiful. "Takaaaishiii! Wahhh!" Erk. Too... Shuichi.  
  
Fortunately, Takaishi seemed to sense Yuki's inner termoil. He smiled, and opened his door wider. "Care to come in?" he aked, hoping to help the other author. With a nod, Yuki entered the apartment, and Takaishi shut the door behind them. "Care for something to drink?" Takaishi asked, trying to ease up the tension. He could tell that Yuki really wanted to ask somehting, but knowing the writer, it would have to be coaxed out.  
  
Yuki rubbed his head and sighed. "Do you have any beer?"  
  
Takaishi frowned briefly, then went into the kitchen with Yuki following him. Opening the firdge, Takaishi pulled out a beer for Yuki and a diet soda for himself. He sat down at the table and gestured for Yuki to do likewise before sliding the beer across the table. "Here you go," Takaishi replied. "I don't think it will be missed."  
  
Yuki sat down with a groun and, popping the lid, took a long swig from the can. "Thanks." He then sat there looking at his hands and the table without saying anything.  
  
Takaishi just sat there patiently, waiting for Yuki to say something, anything, like why he was over there that late at night. After a few minutes of silence, he decided to get the ball rolling. "So... what brings you to this part of town?" To the point.  
  
Yuki signed once again. "Well," he began, internally flinching for using the word 'well,' "I remembered when you were having relationship troubles. You seemed to get through them, but now I'm having some troubles. So," he slowed down, becoming almost hesitant, but not, for Yuki Eiri is never hesitant, "I was maybe thinking you might be abble to give me some advice." There. He had said it.  
  
Takaishi smiled at this request. So that's what it is. He folded his fingers together and place them under his chin. "When my love and I first meet," he started, staring into space, or perhaps the past, "we always fought. I wasn't liked very much. Thought I was trying to butt into things that were already set. But I tried to get along. We became best friends when we got to high school. We always hung out together, told each other our secrets, and just other general stuff. It was about the middle of our junior year in high school when I realized: I'm in love with my best friend! I have to tell you," Takaishi stated, looking at the listening writer on the other side of the table, "I was totally shocked. I mean, the two of us are total opposites. I'm calm and composed, and not at all the bouncing ball of hyper energy like they are. When I first admitted my feelings, they went into shock themselves. It was 3 weeks before I found out that they had feelings for me too. But they never said that they loved me. We started dating. Everyone said it wouldn't work out. In fact, I even had doubts for awhile. I thought I was being cheated on by their other best friend. But then, it all came together. One evening I had gotten back to the apartment we shared. We had had a fight earlier that day and had stormed off, so I figured they'd still be mad. I was just about to give up. Boy," Takashi giggled, causing Yuki to lift an eyebrow, "was I shocked when I found the apartment all set up romantically. My love came up to me, took my hands, looked into my eyes, and said the words I'd been waiting for for a long time. 'I love you.' I was so happy. From that point on, I knew that everything would be ok, no matter what happened," Takaishi concluded, smiling as he thought of his love.  
  
Yuki just sat there, thinking. Would everything be ok if he's just admit how he truly felt to shuichi? If he told him that he loved him? Would it? He was so absorbed in his thinking that he didn't hear the apartment door open or see the look of pure delight on Takaishi's face.  
  
"Take-chan? You there?" Starting, Yuki looked up as a burgandy haired young man entered the kitchen. He had an olive complexion, and reminded Yuki alot of Shuichi.  
  
"Welcome home, Dai-kun," Takaishi replied, smiling up at his koi* as the other man came up behind him and wrapped his arms around the one sitting. Noticing the look Yuki was giving him, Takaishi blushed. "Oh, Yuki-san, this is my boyfriend, Daisuke. Dai-kun, this is Yuki-san, a fellow writer."  
  
"Ah, the romance writer, right?"* Daisuke asked, with a raised eyebrow. He smirked at the expression on Yuki's face.  
  
Yuki was in shock. He had no idea that Takaishi's significant other was also a guy. Of course, Takaishi didn't know that Yuki was in a relationship with a guy also, so... it really didn't matter. Yuki smiled when he realized what he needed to do. Standing from the table, he nodded at the couple. "Thanks for the story, Takaishi-san. I think I need to go tell some one something now." With that he let himself out of the apartment.  
  
"What was that all about?" Daisuke asked, taking the now vacant chair across from his love.  
  
Takaishi Takeru smirked. "Just a little advice on love," he replied, taking Daisuke's hands in his own, glad with what he had.  
  
~*~*~  
Shuichi entered the apartment. He had spent the last 3 hours talking to Hiro. The fellow band member had tried to sooth the young singer, but it only partially worked. Shuichi was still feeling low. He was afraid that Yuki would yell at him the minute he came in. So he was shocked* to se that the apartment was dark, and two candles were set up on the coffee table along with 2 wine glasses and a bottle of champagne.  
  
"Welcome home," said a voice from behind Shuichi, totally startling him. Yuki stepped from the shadows, took Shuichi's hands, and led the confused boy to the couch. He smirked at the expression on Shuichi's face as he sat him down in front of the table.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Yuki knew he had to say what was on his mind, before he lost the nerve, and lost Shuichi. "Shuichi," he began looking inot the singer's wide eyes, "I should have said this a long time ago, but I've been too much of a coward. It took a jolt of reality to get me on pace. Shuichi," Yuki got quieter, moving his hands to cup the other's face so that he couldn't turn away at this crucial moment, "I- I love you."  
  
There was a period of silence, with Yuki holding Shuichi's face, hoping is wasn't too late, and Shuichi looking at Yuki with amazement. Then... "Yuki!" Shuichi glomped onto the older man with dear life. "I knew you loved me I knew it oh thank you you've made me so happy I love you too oh Yuki..." the young singer yammerd with tears of happiness running down his face.  
  
Yuki smiled gently as he wrapped his arms around his koi. He now knew that all was going to be alright, no matter what happened.  
  
That's love for you.  
  
~~~  
baka- idiot  
koi- a type of fish, or in this case, love  
romance writer, right?- try saying that 3 times fast ;)  
aparantly everyone is going into shock in this story :)  
  
So what did you think? I know the title doesn't really have much to do with it, but I couldn't think of a better title. Wow, hand writen this took up 3 sheets of paper front and back.  
  
I'm thinking of writing a Digimon fic that has to do with the situation Takeru was talking about. What do people think?  
  
Let me know! :) 


End file.
